onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 84
Volume 84 is titled "Luffy vs. Sanji". Cover and Volume Illustration The front cover's background is mauve, fading into a white gradient spectrum at the bottom; the title logo is white, light blue, and light pink, and the letters in the logo are horizontally striped in a variety of colors. The author's name is written in white at the bottom of the cover. In the foreground of the cover are the members of the Vinsmoke Family; standing from left to right are Reiju, Ichiji, Yonji, and Niji, with Judge standing behind them. In the background is Sanji on the left and an injured Luffy on the right, both looking in opposite directions. Author's Note |} Chapters *839. : Sanji comes into conflict with his siblings' values, but is put down when Judge threatens to assassinate Zeff. Yonji then takes him to a cloning chamber that produces Germa 66 soldiers. *840. : Sanji remembers his childhood, where he suffered due to being unable to develop superhuman abilities like his siblings, which eventually led Judge to lock him away forever. *841. ”へ|Īsuto Burū e}}: Thirteen years ago, the Germa Kingdom crossed into East Blue, allowing Reiju to free Sanji from their family. 11 hours have now passed since Luffy and Cracker's fight started, and Luffy has now gotten obese from resorting to eating Cracker's creations. *842. : Chopper and Carrot run from Brûlée inside the mirror world. Reiju heals Sanji's face as their family heads out to the Whole Cake Chateau. With the help of Nami softening Cracker's biscuit soldiers, Luffy has been stuffed from eating Cracker's biscuit creations for the past several hours. When an impatient Cracker goes in for an attack, Luffy activates a new form of Gear Fourth and finally manages to defeat the Sweet Commander. *843. : The defeated Cracker flies into Sweet City, and a state of emergency is declared. Luffy and Nami escape from the Seducing Woods and run into the Vinsmoke Family, where they reunite with Sanji. However, Sanji attacks Luffy and claims to have embraced his royal heritage. *844. : Sanji attacks Luffy, who refuses to fight back, before returning to his family. However, Luffy swears to stay in this location forever until Sanji returns. * 845. : Big Mom creates a storm and sends a massive army to attack Luffy and Nami. She then meets with the Vinsmoke Family, and Sanji and Pudding agree to get married. * 846. : Luffy and Nami are defeated and captured by Big Mom's army, though Sanji negotiates for their survival. Meanwhile, Tamago and one of the Three Sweet Commanders, Charlotte Smoothie, guard the Room of Treasure, which houses Big Mom's Poneglyphs. * 847. : After showing the Vinsmokes her collection of wild animals trapped in books, Big Mom contacts Luffy, who is also imprisoned in a book. However, Luffy continues to challenge her. * 848. : Pedro begins an ambush, allowing Brook to sneak into the Room of Treasure. Meanwhile, Pudding visits Luffy and Nami, where she reveals her shocking plan to stop her marriage to Sanji. SBS Notes *The Heart Pirates' origin and Bepo's history are revealed. *The ages of Buggy, Kuro, Krieg, Wapol, and Foxy are revealed. *Reiju's age is revealed. *The heights and blood types of the Vinsmoke children are revealed. *Boa Hancock is revealed to be good at cooking meat after the timeskip. *Some of the Donquixote Pirates executive birthdays are revealed. *Like Fish-Men and Merfolk, minks can give birth to any species of mammals, depending on their heritage. Volume Changes References Site Navigation ru:Том 84 fr:Tome 84 pl:Tom 84 Category:One Piece Volumes